The Child of Galaxy (Legacy)
"There is a universe inside of the pebble. When the boy cries, A star borns in it. Am I part of your universe?" - Angela The Child of Galaxy (O-01-55-H) is an Abnormality with the appearance of a small boy who is always sobbing. He is wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt and gray pants. His skin and hair resemble the stars in the sky or a galaxy. The child seem to know everything that is happening about the ones holding his pebbles. Ability The Child of Galaxy's special ability is "Your Universe". When an employee enters his containment room and finishes a task, the employee will receive a 'pebble', which is visible through its effect. The pebble will grant constant healing of both the Health and Mental gauges, as though the employee is always in the main department room. The visual effect will continue to appear on the employee even after fully healing. Multiple employees can have this effect and the effect can stack. When an employee holding a pebble enters a containment room other than The Child of Galaxy's, or dies from another abnormality, his mood will be reduced greatly. The effects of the pebble will only last the same day the employee received it. When The Child of Galaxy's mood is totally depleted, his room will be covered with violet mist. After some time, he will begin draining a moderate amount of energy at a high rate. This effect prevents the player from entering the energy refining process or reduces it when is already happening. Any employees holding pebbles will get killed when this effect is triggered. If you send an employee to him at this state, The Child of Galaxy will kill the employee after the work is completed and the mist will be removed. However, if the player send an employee to perform a work on The Child of Galaxy quickly enough before the draining of energy happens, the ability will not trigger. Origin His origin is mostly unknown, but is mentioned in the diary of the employee who found it, during a dark night. How the child got captured by the corporation or even how he arrived to the facility is unknown. Caretaking The Child of Galaxy likes all the types of work. Thanks to his effect, employees have a better chance to survive when trying to perform actions to other Abnormalities, or subdue Abnormalities which deal heavy damage. The Child of Galaxy produces a large amount of energy when happy, a moderate amount when neutral, and does not produce or drain any energy at all when distressed, but will drain a great amount at high rate constantly in this mood once his ability is triggered. The Child of Galaxy's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 10%, he will feel distressed, between 10% and 35%, he will be neutral; and above 35%, he will feel happy. * "If the child and an employee reaches a certain level of intimacy, he gives the employee a pebble, calling it the sign of friendship. - The pebble makes the employee happy and vigorous." * "If the employee enters other containment chambers, the child will be depressed. - The pebble will make the employee sick and tired when the child is depressed." * "If the child is depressed, energy is reduced." * "The pebble goes back to the child when the day is over." * "- If the employee in possession of the pebble dies, not by the child himself but by any other abnormality, his mood status will largely decrease." Strategy The Child of Galaxy can be from average to a difficult Abnormality in management. Thanks to his ability, it can bring a great benefit to the agents, but with the price of just using the agents sent to his chamber, only on him. This Abnormality will make the player to memorize which employees they sent to him. The Child of Galaxy likes any type of work, but his mood increases by a low amount after finishing any task and his mood gauge already start at a low percentage, so is necessary to take care of him quickly. He deals average Psychological Damage in case of failure but is easily recovered by his own ability after finishing a work. Agents of any level can perform works with him but is recommended to use low level agents to increase their level without casualties. His ability, "Your Universe", can cause serious trouble when is in effect. The passive effect of the ability is when an agent finish a work, they will receive a pebble which will grant to the holder a constant healing effect of Health and Mental gauge. The effect can stack and can affect more than one agents. Be aware that the effect still work under possessions, so an employee who has a pebble and becomes possessed by Red Shoes can still heal overtime. If the agent who has a pebble enters in an containment room which isn't the room of The Child of Galaxy or dies, the Abnormality's mood gauge will decrease greatly. If this happens, is necessary to replace the agent with another almost immediately before The Child of Galaxy use his ability. His ability will trigger after a short time pass when his mood is depleted, which will cause that all the employees who are currently holding a pebble die immediately when the child starts to cry. As he cries, he will start to drain energy at a very fast rate, not letting the player to enter or finish the refining process. To stop the ability, another agent must be sent to his cell to perform any work and once finished, the agent will die and The Child of Galaxy will turn back to normal. This ability will kill at least 1 or 2 employees just for stopping him so is necessary to always have an eye on him and check his mood constantly, sending a specific employee to work on him for a long time and keep him happy. If you have no choice but to use an employee with a pebble in another chamber, by sending an agent quickly to The Child of Galaxy's room when his mood is depleted will not trigger his ability, saving you from a drain of energy and death. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "It was a middle of the night when fog was gracefully covering the world. A child with bare feet was gazing me without a word. I stopped, because I saw the sadness hanging on his face. He was crying, with his dreamy eyes filled with sorrow and grace. I gave him my help. He smiled, and his sorrow melt. The child's tear dropped, as a star came down from the sky. The world fell into a sleep, as it was trapped in ecstatic lullaby. The night, when the galaxy descended with bare feet. - An excerpt from the diary of employee who committed suicide." * "A boy with big eyes and a skin that resembles starry night sky. He is fairly shy, but doesn't show any fear or hostility towards others. He become very friendly after forming a certain level of friendship with someone. Some employees have purely favorable impression on this abnormality." * "He largely favors consensus and amusement. He shows a strong attachment towards act of contacting with others." * "If the boy and an employee reaches a certain level of intimacy, he gives a small pebble to his friend. The employee feels happiness and vigor while in possession of the pebble. However, it will do something else other than good, if the employee enters any other containment chamber than his. If an employee with the pebble, which is the sign of his friendship, dies, the abnormality shows deep grief to his or her death." * "The diary of employee " 0th, XX I looked into his eyes for a long time. I spaced out a little bit because his eyes were so dreamy. I wanted to pet him, but my co-workers told me not to have personal feeling towards the abnormalities. 0th, XX I told him my name. He repeated it with his eyes bigger than usual as if he found out a big secret. When he called my name, it felt like it became something more than just a familiar thing that I had been living with. 0th, XX When someone else entered his chamber, he did not follow that employee and looked for me. I felt somewhat basely victorious after hearing that news. He likes me, not you. 0th, XX The moment I entered the boy's room, he jumped into my arms while crying. I had to keep telling him that I will come back regularly from now on. When I finally put him out of my arms with a little bit of struggle, a small, white pebble dropped into my hand. "Please don't lose it, and don't give it to anyone else." The boy mumbled. 0th, XX "Do you like that bird more than me?" The boy quietly asked after seeing me who just finished a work on Big Bird. I asked him how did he find out what I was doing. "I know, I know everything. Whatever you do, wherever you go." His gaze lied on the pebble, and he smiled. His eyes gave me goosebumps. 0th, XX I tired to throw away the pebble but it was not something I could do. I don't even understand what is going on...... "You still love me, right?" The boy smiled at me. He smiles, smiles, smiles, smiles...... 0th, XX I can't get this pebble off of my body. My only hope is that someday the boy will get tired of me. I'm waiting for that day......but will it ever come? People tell me I am an excellent employee. You idiots don't know anything, shut up. The Final Entry I can't take it anymore. I can't escape from him. I thought I was in charge but the truth is that I was just a plaything in the boy's hand the whole time. Whatever I do, wherever I go, I hear his whispers. I will end it. But I am not even sure if I can end it or not. -- "I came from afar. I am so glad to meet you. Become a pebble, and let's walk the galaxy with me......" I hear his whispers and breath. What follows is a pitch black darkness. Like the night when I met him." Flavour Text * "The Child of Galaxy knows everything about ." * "The remnants of longing blossom on the sorrowing heart." * "The night when the stars showered down from the sky, a child walked." * "The longing becomes a tear, and drops like a star." * "The Child of Galaxy sobs He doesn't seem to like that employee is leaving." * "The Child of Galaxy is making employee to promise to come back again tomorrow." * "Employee can't take a step after seeing The Child of Galaxy's sobbing face." Trivia * The Child of Galaxy seems to share the same subject number of The Silent Orchestra, but with changed origin and risk level. Gallery The Child of Galaxy Effect.png|An agent under the effects of the pebble Totaly depressed Child of Galaxy.JPG|The violet mist that appears when The Child of Galaxy has lowest possible mood rating 1488958727162906.jpg|Close-up of The Child of Galaxy The Child of Galaxy full image.gif|The Child of Galaxy's full portrait Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Original Category:Legacy